1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip mounter for mounting a chip such as a semiconductor chip onto an IC (Integrated Circuit) substrate or the like.
2. Related Art Statement
In this type of conventional chip mounter, each of the fingers for clamping a chip is provided so as to be pivotal about one axis.
In the conventional chip mounter of the type described above, since the fingers are arranged to pivot in order to clamp a chip, the direction of movement of each finger is not parallel to the surface on which the chip is to be mounted. Accordingly, the prior art suffers from the problems that it is difficult to clamp the chip stably and a complicated and troublesome operation is needed to exchange parts in order to enable the chip mounter to clamp chips having different sizes.